Little Fins
Event Summary Little Fins was a Pot Event available from 09/24/2018 to 09/30/2018 (First Half from 09/24/2018 to 09/28/2018 and Second Half from 09/28/2018 to 09/30/2018) with "Japanese Festival" and "Goldfish" themed rewards. Event Items * Festival Soap Bubbles (N) - Children come to Festival are playing with Soap Bubbles. Let's blow lots of Bubbles and make the Festival shining! * Festival Lantern (N+) - No Festival can happen without Lanterns! Create it by assembling Flower Colored Papers as instructed! * Festival Water Balloon ® - Play Water Balloon Fishing at Festival Stall. You'll love these Cute Water Balloons with Sweets and Flowers painting ♡ * Festival Goldfish (SR) - Goldfish Town Festival is famous for Goldfish as you can see it everywhere in this town. Putting it into Fishbowl, you'll find it look like colorful candies! Want to sketch it with cute Flowers ♪ * Festival Big Shrine Gate (SSR) - Big Shrine Gate is a symbol of the Shrine, Festival venue. It looks shining as it's decorated today. Apparently, the guy who designed this Gate loves Sweets. Event Characters * Ran - The youngest of the four sisters. Very innocent. Loves making Soap Bubbles and wants to play with you. Let's have fun together ♡ * Nishiki - The second youngest of the four sisters. Called a Tomboy. Likes Festival Lanterns and collects it a lot. If you can give it to her, you might get something good in return? * Sarasa - The third youngest of the four sisters. A twin sister of Sakura. Has cool personality and does things at her own pace. Wants to see Goldfish swimming in Fishbowl in which Water Balloons floating. Let her see, and she'll tell you about Fireworks Festival! * Sakura - The eldest of the four sisters. A twin sister of Sarasa. Wants others to think she is down to Earth, but in fact not. Likes the Big Shrine Gate and Red Goldfish. If you can give it to her, she might invite you to her secret place to see the festival ♪ Item Combinations * Normal+: Rose, Book, Marguerite * Rare: Cake, Pen, Rose * Super Rare: Candy, Marguerite, Pen * Double Super Rare: Candy, Cake, Book (Characters) Little Fins - N.png|Festival Soap Bubbles (Characters) Little Fins - N+.png|Festival Lantern (Characters) Little Fins - R.png|Festival Water Balloon (Characters) Little Fins - SR.png|Festival Goldfish (Characters) Little Fins - SSR.png|Festival Big Shrine Gate Event Story Start Coco: The Festival of Goldfish Town is so crowded ♪ Elisa: I can't enjoy Festival without Tako-yaki, Yaki-soba, Crepe, Shaved Ice, Candy Apple ...and of course Hashi-maki! Coco: Only about food! It's you... oh what? Sakura: Ran~! Nishiki~! Sarasa~! Where are you guys... Elisa: Wonder she's looking for somebody? Coco: Well, anything we could help you? Sakura: I came here with my sisters, but they're gone. Everybody has different interest and couldn't wait for me looking at beautiful Goldfish. Look at this mixed red color of Shrine Gate and Goldfish! So beautiful, isn't it? Elisa: Ah, I see everybody has their own way just like you. Coco: Hey Elisa, don't be rude. Sakura: I wanna show them what they like but I can't do it by myself... Would you help me? Coco: Sure. I'm going to get tools using this Magical Pot ♪ Elisa: Let's get started! The gent at Ika-yaki stall gave me a tool, too! (Story) Little Fins - Start 1.png (Story) Little Fins - Start 2.png (Story) Little Fins - Start 3.png (Story) Little Fins - Start 4.png (Story) Little Fins - Start 5.png (Story) Little Fins - Start 6.png (Story) Little Fins - Start 7.png (Story) Little Fins - Start 8.png (Story) Little Fins - Start 9.png (Story) Little Fins - Start 10.png (Story) Little Fins - Start 11.png (Story) Little Fins - Start 12.png (Story) Little Fins - Start 13.png ----- Middle Coco: I can't tell what Sarasa is like yet...but glad she likes Goldfish and the Fishbowl in which Water Balloons floating ♪ Elisa: Ran is super bubbly. I think she's really good at making Soap Bubbles. Sakura: I'm grateful. Let me take you guys to my secret place later. You can see the Festival well from there. Coco: Can't wait for it ♪ Elisa: Alright, let's go for the 2nd half of the Event! (Story) Little Fins - Middle 1.png (Story) Little Fins - Middle 2.png (Story) Little Fins - Middle 3.png (Story) Little Fins - Middle 4.png (Story) Little Fins - Middle 5.png ---- End Elisa: Whew. I had a blast today. Coco: I got anxious when Nishiki started juggling and playing catch using Lanterns, tho. Sakura: Thank you guys, today. I could enjoy the Festival, too. Hey, they're starting the fireworks display! Crackle...BANG! Coco: So pretty. I feel a bit sad seeing the ending of Festival, tho. Elisa: Oh yeah, the festival is over. What a shame I had only Ika-yaki... Coco: I knew you'd say so. Therefore you got Tako-yaki. Let's have it together. ♪ Elisa: Really?! It's you Coco! Itadaki-masu!! (Story) Little Fins - End 1.png (Story) Little Fins - End 2.png (Story) Little Fins - End 3.png (Story) Little Fins - End 4.png (Story) Little Fins - End 5.png (Story) Little Fins - End 6.png (Story) Little Fins - End 7.png (Story) Little Fins - End 8.png Bonuses 1st Half Limited Time Bonus 1 Satisfy the conditions within the period and get rewards. (From 09/24/2018 (Mon) 15:00 to 09/26/2018 (Wed) 15:00 (JST)) *'Sarasa': 20 SR and 25 R *'Nishiki': 22 N+ (Bonus) Little Fins - 1st Half Limited Time Bonus 1.png|1st Half Limited Time Bonus 1 (Show Items) Little Fins Memoires of Festival Fireworks Decor1 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Little Fins Memories of Festival Fireworks Decor1 ver.1 (Body Accessories) Little Fins Happy Memories of Festival ver.A purple.png|(Body Accessories) Little Fins Happy Memories of Festival ver.A purple 1st Half Limited Time Bonus 2 Start Cooking for 60 or 100 number of times within the period and GET Limited Item! (From 09/26/2018 (Wed) 15:00 to 09/28/2018 (Fri) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Little Fins - 1st Half Limited Time Bonus 2.png|1st Half Limited Time Bonus 2 (Profile) Little Fins - 1st Half Limited Time Bonus 2 Profile.png|1st Half Limited Time Bonus 2's Profile (Show) Little Fins - 1st Half Limited Time Bonus 2 Show.png|1st Half Limited Time Bonus 2's Show (Avatar Decor) Surrounded by Little Fins Goldfish ver.A orange.png|(Avatar Decor) Surrounded by Little Fins Goldfish ver.A orange (Tops) Little Fins Goldfish Pattern Kimono Mini Dress ver.A white.png|(Tops) Little Fins Goldfish Pattern Kimono Mini Dress ver.A white 2nd Half Limited Time Bonus 3 Satisfy the conditions within the period and get rewards. (From 09/28/2018 (Fri) 15:00 to 09/30/2018 (Sun) 15:00 (JST)) *'Sakura': 6 SSR and 24 SR *'Ran': 28 N (Bonus) Little Fins - 2nd Half Limited Time Bonus 3.png|2nd Half Limited Time Bonus 3 (Wallpaper Profile) Little Fins Secret Memories of Fireworks Wallpaper ver.A blue.png|(Wallpaper/Profile) Little Fins Secret Memories of Fireworks Wallpaper ver.A blue ※ Note: Ran: 28 N = Premium Gacha Ticket x1 Club Bonus Get Premium Ticket per number of SR request * 30 times = Premium Gacha Ticket x1 * 50 times = Premium Gacha Ticket x2 * 100 times = Premium Gacha Ticket x3 * 150 times = Premium Gacha Ticket x4 * 200 times = Premium Gacha Ticket x5 ※ Note: CocoPPa Play Probably forgot to add the "48-hour" for the "Premium Ticket" ※ The number of total captures in your club will be reset in each term. ※ Eligible users: who individually completes the order SR more tan 5 times. ※ The club rewards will be deposited within an hour after each term ends. ※ If you change your clubs during the event, the points you earned are remained at your previous club. Note that such points cannot be taken over to your new club. (Bonus) Little Fins - 1st Half Club Bonus Term 1.png|1st Half Club Bonus Term 1 (Bonus) Little Fins - 1st Half Club Bonus Term 2.png|1st Half Club Bonus Term 2 (Bonus) Little Fins - 2nd Half Club Bonus Term 1.png|2nd Half Club Bonus Term 1 Rank Higher Consecutively If you're ranked higher consecutively in the events below during this promo, you 'll be given 「'Twinkle Pop Wilful Smile Face ver.A blue」♡' (From 09/24/2018 (Mon) 15:00 to 10/10/2018 (Wed) 15:00 (JST)) ※ The item will be deposited within 3 days after 10/10 15:00 (JST). (Bonus) Little Fins - Rank Higher Consecutively.jpg|Rank Higher Consecutively (Face) Twinkle Pop Wilful Smile Face ver.A blue.png|(Face) Twinkle Pop Wilful Smile Face ver.A blue Images Display (Display) Little Fins - Sub Banner.png|Little Fin's Display (Display) Little Fins - Sub Banner 2.png|Little Fin's Display 2 How to (How To) Little Fins - Basics.png|Basics (How To) Little Fins - Hints.png|Hints (How to) Little Fins - Item Type.jpg|Item Type (How to) Little Fins - Character Type.jpg|Character Type Special Packs (Packs) Little Fins - Special Packs 1.png|Special Packs 1 (Avatar Decor) Little Fins Glass Beads in Fishbowl ver.A blue.png|(Avatar Decor) Little Fins Glass Beads in Fishbowl ver.A blue (Packs) Little Fins - Special Packs 2.png|Special Packs 2 (Packs) Little Fins - Special Packs 3.png|Special Packs 3 (Back Accessories) Little Fins Lightened Glass Beads in Water ver.A blue.png|(Back Accessories) Little Fins Lightened Glass Beads in Water ver.A blue (Profile) Little Fins - Special Packs 2's Profile.png|Special Packs 3's Profile (Show) Little Fins - Special Packs 2's Show.png|Special Packs 3's Show (Profile) Little Fins - Special Packs 1.jpg|Special Packs 1's Profile (Show) Little Fins - Special Packs 1.jpg|Special Packs 1's Show Others (Banner) Little Fins - 2nd Half Cooking Point Rewards.png|2nd Half Cooking Point Rewards (Lotto) Little Fins - Lotto.png|Lucky Lotto (Display) Little Fins - Cooking Menu.png|Double Point Stick (Display) Little Fins - Cooking Menu 2.png|Cooking Rewards (Banner) Little Fins - 1st Half Cooking Point Rewards.png|1st Half Cooking Point Rewards (Banner) Little Fins - Ranking Rewards.png|Ranking Rewards Cooking Points (1st Half) First Half: 09/24/2018 to 09/28/2018 * (Pant&Skirt) Little Fins Geta and Bows on Knees Socks ver.A red - 700,000 * (Tops) Little Fins Fluttering Tail Fin Mini Dress ver.A red - 3,900,000 * (Show Items) Little Fins Fireworks in Water Tank Stage ver.1 - 30,000,000 (Pant&Skirt) Little Fins Geta and Bows on Knees Socks ver.A red.png|(Pant&Skirt) Little Fins Geta and Bows on Knees Socks ver.A red (Tops) Little Fins Fluttering Tail Fin Mini Dress ver.A red.png|(Tops) Little Fins Fluttering Tail Fin Mini Dress ver.A red (Show Items) Little Fins Fireworks in Water Tank Stage ver.1.png|(Show Items) Little Fins Fireworks in Water Tank Stage ver.1 Cooking Points (2nd Half) Second Half: 09/28/2018 to 09/30/2018 * (Body Accessories) Little Fins Light of Dream and Adoration ver.A orange - 700,000 * (Hairstyle) Little Fins Braided Code Bow on Ponytail Hair ver.A red - 3,900,000 * (Wallpaper Profile) Little Fins Torii Gate at Full Moon Night ver.A red - 35,000,000 (Body Accessories) Little Fins Light of Dream and Adoration ver.A orange.png|(Body Accessories) Little Fins Light of Dream and Adoration ver.A orange (Hairstyle) Little Fins Braided Code Bow on Ponytail Hair ver.A red.png|(Hairstyle) Little Fins Braided Code Bow on Ponytail Hair ver.A red (Wallpaper Profile) Little Fins Torii Gate at Full Moon Night ver.A red.png|(Wallpaper Profile) Little Fins Torii Gate at Full Moon Night ver.A red Midterm Rewards Date: 09/24/2018 to 09/28/2018 * (Tops) Little Fins Telescope Goldfish Mini Dress ver.A blue - Rank 1-500 * (Hairstyle) Little Fins Telescope Goldfish Buns on Twin Tails Hair ver.A blue - Rank 1-1500 * (Head Accessories) Little Fins Obi Band Ribbon with Marbles ver.A blue - Rank 1-5000 (Tops) Little Fins Telescope Goldfish Mini Dress ver.A blue.png|(Tops) Little Fins Telescope Goldfish Mini Dress ver.A blue (Hairstyle) Little Fins Telescope Goldfish Buns on Twin Tails Hair ver.A blue.png|(Hairstyle) Little Fins Telescope Goldfish Buns on Twin Tails Hair ver.A blue (Head Accessories) Little Fins Obi Band Ribbon with Marbles ver.A blue.png|(Head Accessories) Little Fins Obi Band Ribbon with Marbles ver.A blue Ranking Rewards (Overall) Date: 09/24/2018 to 09/30/2018 * (Show Items) Little Fins Festival in Fishbowl Stage ver.1 - Rank 1-10 * (Face) Little Fins Shiny Gorgeous Pompous Face ver.A red - 1-25 * (Show Items) Little Fins Swimming Goldfish Decor2 ver.1 - Rank 1-50 * (Tops) Little Fins Tail Fin Flared Dress ver.A red - Rank 1-75 * (Face) Little Fins Shiny Cool Pompous Face ver.A blue - Rank 1-150 * (Hairstyle) Little Fins Hair Bow on Long Hair ver.A white- Rank 1-500 * (Avatar Decor) Little Fins Sparkling Glass Bead ver.A blue - Rank 1-2000 * (Back Accessories) Little Fins Festival Fireworks on My Back ver.A blue - Rank 1-5000 * (Head Accessories) Little Fins Fluttering Tail Fin Hair Accessory ver.A red - Rank 1-10000 (Show Items) Little Fins Festival in Fishbowl Stage ver.1.png|(Show Items) Little Fins Festival in Fishbowl Stage ver.1 (Face) Little Fins Shiny Gorgeous Pompous Face ver.A red.png|(Face) Little Fins Shiny Gorgeous Pompous Face ver.A red (Show Items) Little Fins Swimming Goldfish Decor2 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Little Fins Swimming Goldfish Decor2 ver.1 (Tops) Little Fins Tail Fin Flared Dress ver.A red.png|(Tops) Little Fins Tail Fin Flared Dress ver.A red (Face) Little Fins Shiny Cool Pompous Face ver.A blue.png|(Face) Little Fins Shiny Cool Pompous Face ver.A blue (Hairstyle) Little Fins Hair Bow on Long Hair ver.A white.png|(Hairstyle) Little Fins Hair Bow on Long Hair ver.A white (Avatar Decor) Little Fins Sparkling Glass Bead ver.A blue.png|(Avatar Decor) Little Fins Sparkling Glass Bead ver.A blue (Back Accessories) Little Fins Festival Fireworks on My Back ver.A blue.png|(Back Accessories) Little Fins Festival Fireworks on My Back ver.A blue (Head Accessories) Little Fins Fluttering Tail Fin Hair Accessory ver.A red.png|(Head Accessories) Little Fins Fluttering Tail Fin Hair Accessory ver.A red Profiles (Profile) Little Fins - Solo Ranking Profile.png|Solo Ranking Profile (Profile) Little Fins - Midterm Profile.png|Midterm Profile (Profile) Little Fins - Cooking Point Reward Profile.png|Cooking Point Reward Profile Shows (Show) Little Fins - Solo Ranking Show.png|Solo Ranking Show (Show) Little Fins - Midterm Show.png|Midterm Show (Show) Little Fins - Cooking Point Reward Show.png|Cooking Point Reward Show Videos 【CocoPPa Play】Little Fins Ranking Rewards (Overall)|Ranking Rewards Overall's Show 【CocoPPa Play】Little Fins Special Pack 1|Special Packs 1's Animated Show Category:Events Category:Pot Events Category:2018 Event Category:Pure Category:Colorful Category:Small Animals Category:Festive Category:Japanese Style Category:Ethnic Category:Fantasy Category:Magic Category:Fish Category:Cute Category:Kimono